


Ill-Advised

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Feels, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Pup Yuri, Scenting, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, mama yuuri, somebody tries to flirt with Viktor and Yuri gets very upset that Yuuri is feels inadequate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: There's a guest at the rink with her eyes set on Viktor, making Yuuri question if he's enough for his husband. It's a good thing Yuri isn't afraid to speak his mind to someone who tries to come between his parents.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 20
Kudos: 858





	Ill-Advised

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so I got request for somebody trying to flirt with an oblivious Viktor and Yuuri getting jealous, which is kind of like a sister fic to my other one called Attention Please so I made it a little more Yuri focused with him being very protective of Yuuri's feelings and his parent's relationship. I'm sorry I haven't posted in about a week but I've just been having a hard time writing so this probably isn't my best work but oh well! Anyways, I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed and let me know what you would like to see next from the podium family!

Yuri was immediately thrown off by the unfamiliar figure in Lilia’s dance studio. It was Wednesday, so that meant spending the afternoon doing ballet conditioning. The stranger was a woman who stood about 160cm, much shorter than Yuri now that he had finished his growth spurt. Her mousy brown hair was pulled back into a bun and her blue eyes were heavily rimmed with black pencil liner. She was dressed in a leotard, tights, and pink dance skirt as she stretched at the bar. 

“Ah, Yuri, come say hello,” Lilia instructed, beckoning the teen over. 

“Hello,” Yuri said gruffly, tossing his head back to get his long bangs out of his face. 

“This is Oksana, she’s a choreographer at the Mariinsky Ballet and before that was their prima ballerina,” Lilia explained with a flourish of her hand. “She used to train under me and will be joining us for conditioning today but is also here to help Mila with her programs. 

Oksana looked Viktor up and down, raking her eyes over the silver haired skater. Her eyes narrowed like she was staring at some sort of prey and then flipped her hair and turned back around to face the bar. 

“Lilia said you would help give me some tips, since you choreograph yourself,” the former prima said over her shoulder. 

“Ah yes, I do choreograph some. But I was never really a dancer, not for lack of trying on Lilia’s part though,” Viktor shrugged. 

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” she replied slyly as she bent over to stretch some more. 

Yuri rolled his eyes at the display but went back to his own warm up stretches, hoping that Yuuri would emerge from the locker room soon. However, when Yuuri did finally walk into the dance studio, his timing couldn’t have been worse, as Oksana had asked for a rather oblivious Viktor’s help in demonstrating a move for Mila. Viktor’s hands were placed on Oksana’s shoulder to ‘emphasize her movements’ allegedly as Mila looked on. Apparently it had something to do with teaching Mila how to hold her arms right in various positions but that rationale did little to stop the flare of anxiety that bubbled up in Yuuri. 

The Japanese skater averted his eyes from the display and elected to join Yuri on the other side of the room to begin his own stretches. 

“Who’s that?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

“Some washed up ballerina Lilia brought in to help Mila with her choreography,” Yuri explained, with a slight tinge of bitterness to his voice. He wasn’t particularly fond of ballet conditioning with Lilia but he did appreciate the time he got to spend with his dam in doing so, but now both of his parents were distracted by the presence of some stranger and it agitated the pup in Yuri to no end. Call it only child syndrome but Yuri had grown rather accustomed to having both of his parents' attention and this Oksana lady was really butting in. 

“Is she an omega?” The Japanese skater asked tentatively, keeping his voice low. 

“I think so,” Yuri shrugged, “she smells too sweet to be anything else, but it’s like rancid sweet. She smells like the perfume counter at a department store,” the teen complained as his nose wrinkled. Yuuri let out a nervous laugh at his pup’s comment but didn’t say anything else, he just watched quietly as the unfamiliar woman commandeered his husband’s attention. 

Throughout the afternoon Oksana continued to hover around Viktor, and didn’t even seem to acknowledge Yuuri’s presence in the slightest apart from a simple introduction after they all had warmed up. Viktor however, seemed to be unfazed by the tension that hung between his mate and the visitor and when the alpha was invited to join Yakov and Lilia in taking Oksana out after practice, Viktor though nothing of it. 

“You can head home without me, zoloste, I think I’ve been roped into a dinner,” Viktor half smiled as he helped Yuuri pack up his and their pups things. 

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri stumbled, but nodded his head nonetheless. An uneasiness settled over the Japanese skater as he eyed the unfamiliar dancer from over his mate’s shoulders. She was engaged in some conversation with Lilia but seemed to be shooting the couple glances every once in a while. 

“I’d say I’ll try not to be home too late, but you know how Yakov can be,” Viktor shrugged. 

“It’s okay, really,” Yuuri reassured his mate with a half smile. It was only one dinner, and after all it wasn’t like Viktor and Oksana were going to be alone or anything. And so Yuuri and Yuri headed home, although the blonde was slightly disgruntled at the fact that the three of them wouldn’t be eating supper together. Once they were home Yuri made a beeline for the shower and Yuuri said that he would be taking Makkachin out for her walk. 

Yuri didn’t think the night would be anything other than a quiet dinner on the couch until when making his way from his room to the kitchen, he heard a little whine from down the hallway. It sounded like there was a muffled crying on the other side of the door to the master bedroom. The teen felt goosebumps prickle up on his skin at the distressed noise. 

“Mama?” Yuri called out tentatively as he lightly tapped his knuckles against the door. 

“Yura?” Yuuri sniffled from the other side. 

Yuri felt an acidic taste bubbling up his throat, the soft sound of his dam in distress made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Thoughts immediately began to race through the teen’s head. Had Yuuri injured himself during practice that afternoon and didn’t tell anyone? Had he received bad news? Yuri could smell the scent of distress even through the door. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been a little overwhelmed lately,” Yuuri suddenly spoke up. 

Yuri felt his instincts flair at the statement, he could just tell that something seemed wrong with his dam. The teen wanted nothing more than to kick in the door and confront the Japanese man about it, but he thought back to their first meeting and suddenly confrontation didn’t seem like a good idea anymore. Yuri balled his fists up in confusion, he didn’t know why Yuuri was suddenly withdrawing from him. Things had seemed fine at the rink that afternoon... 

And then it dawned on Yuri that he had suddenly gotten a little more attention from his dam that afternoon than most practice days. Yuuri had hovered by him for longer, and had seemed to be more focused on helping Yuri with his programs than practicing his own. Yuri knew Viktor had spent a chunk of the day discussing choreography and alike with Yakov and Lilia and that visiting dancer... oh. OH. 

The realization hit Yuri like a ton of bricks. His dam was distressed because another omega had been vying for Viktor’s attention. Yuri felt his brows knit together, his sire could be so air headed sometimes, he probably hadn’t even realized that spending time alone with an unmated omega might upset his husband. 

“Just take your dumb shower already and then we’ll have dinner, okay? I’ll even cook,” Yuri proclaimed quickly before stomping off towards the kitchen. 

Yuuri emerged from his shower about twenty minutes later, dressed in clean pajamas that consisted of a loose pair of cotton sleep shorts and one of Viktor’s large t-shirts layered under a soft grey hoodie. The Japanese omega took a seat on one of the bar stools at the island as he smiled gently at Yuri who was working to knead dough together for piroshkis. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be going out with Mila tonight?” Yuuri asked as he pushed his damp hair off of his forehead. He thought he had overheard the two young skaters talking about dinner plans, well, more like Mila relentlessly trying to get Yuri to go out more. 

“No, I’m staying in and we’re watching a movie, and I’m making piroshkis but not the katsudon ones, okay? That’s too hard,” the blonde declared with a look of absolute determination on his face. 

“Thank you, Yu-chan,” Yuuri said gratefully. He was happy to not be in the apartment alone. The thought of Viktor being out with that woman who had been all over him made Yuuri’s stomach churn, even though he knew they were only having dinner with Yakov and Lilia to discuss choreography and such. 

“Of course,” the blonde nodded. 

“What do you want to watch?” Yuuri asked as he glanced at his phone. 

“That one with the fish girl and the really big sea lady,” Yuri answered over his shoulder as he stirred the cooking piroshki filling on the stove. 

“Ponyo?” Yuuri laughed.

“Uh, yeah, that one,” his pup answered gruffly. Studio Ghibli movies had become a staple in the Katsuki-Nikiforov home. 

Yuuri grinned and made his way over to the couch to set the movie up while his pup cooked them supper. Once the piroshkis were assembled Yuri peaked over his dam’s shoulder and scowled as soon as he saw what the older skater was looking at. Yuuri had pulled up Instagram on his phone and was looking through Oksana’s page. 

Yuri could smell a faint sourness that tinged his dam’s usually warm and comforting scent and it made him feel uneasy. Yuuri took a deep breath in and sighed as he looked at a post of Oksana posed in full dance get up, tutu and all, holding a huge bundle of flowers. Yuri could see how the woman was objectively pretty, but so were most dancers in their mid twenties. She lacked the musicality that Yuuri possessed, her eyes were dull and her scent made Yuri’s nose itch. Oksana had nothing on Yuuri. 

“Don’t look at that stuff,” the teen grumbled from behind the couch. 

“I wasn’t, I was just-“ the Japanese skater stuttered. He couldn’t help it. The way the other omega had been essentially fawning all over his oblivious mate had stirred up a sludgy feeling in Yuuri’s gut

“If you think she’s competition or something then you’re being dumb,” 

“She was a prima ballerina, like Minako-sensai and Lilia.” 

“Yeah? So? You’re a gold medal skater, you won the Grand Prix Final this year, plus Japanese nationals, and Skate Canada and a silver at the NHK, not to mention all the stuff you’ve won previous seasons.” 

“She’s so beautiful though,” Yuuri sighed quietly, barely louder than a whisper in hope that his pup wouldn’t hear. 

“She’s a hag. And trashy, it’s gross to try and get all over somebody’s mate like that,” the blonde huffed. 

“Yeah well, Viktor doesn’t seem to mind, I don’t think he even notices. He’s spent so much time around Chris I think sometimes he forgets that normal people don’t usually act like that,” Yuuri laughed a little bitterly as he looked down at his hands in his lap. 

“She has like, two inches of roots, and she wears crop tops with the logos of bands on them that she probably doesn’t even listen to. She brings microwave meals for lunch which means she probably can’t cook and she smells like the perfume section of the mall and it makes my head hurt. Plus, she dances like she’s memorized the moves and that’s it. I bet if she got on the ice she would fall flat on her face,” Yuri ranted. 

“Well you certainly have an opinion,” Yuuri laughed. Yuri was so protective over him even if the teen wouldn’t admit it. Oksana was a beautiful ballerina, deemed worthy of showcase by Lilia Baranovskaya herself and was quite beautiful but Yuri was quick to criticize her and put her down. It didn’t matter how good of a dancer that woman was, to him no one was better than his dam and Yuri wasn’t going to let anyone or anything come between his family. Ugh, it was just like the last time they had all visited the onsen, when Yuuri’s childhood friend had caused so much trouble. 

“You’re very sweet, Yura,” the Japanese omega chuckled. 

“No I’m not, I’m just telling the truth,” Yuri retorted. “I don’t even know why you’re sulking in the first place. The old man is so in love with you that it’s disgusting,” the blonde protested. 

“I love you, pup,” Yuuri smiled. Yuri felt his body warming at the praise and he couldn’t help but smile. The praise he received from his dam always felt extra special because the Japanese omega was always so honest in what he said, Yuuri said things because he meant them. 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Mama,” the blonde said back as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Are you mad you’re not getting as much attention?” Yuuri called out softly, his head was hung low as he stared at his phone. 

“Aren’t you? Plus, it’s not like Papa is my coach, Yakov is,” Yuri sulked as he assembled the piroshkis. 

It was true, he was irked by the fact that his sire was spending less time with him, even if it was only a slight decrease. Yuri was an only child and it definitely showed. He had grown used to being the centre of his parent’s attention and he would be lying if he said he was upset that Viktor had been distracted. Yuri had almost burst into tears the time that his dam had praised another skater close to his age. Granted, that was when their familial bond was quite new but still. Yuuri and Viktor gave him everything he missed when he was younger and then some, so stirred up jealousy in Yuri to see Viktor giving attention to anyone other than him or his dam. 

If Yuri was upset about getting less attention than usual, he was even more upset at the fact that his dam was upset. Yuri was very protective of Yuuri. Even if he acted tough on the outside the blonde was a total Mama’s boy, there was no denying it. Seeing the Japanese omega skate a clean routine without Viktor's usual enthusiastic clapping had the pup’s blood boiling. Even before his adoption, Yuuri had been Yuri’s favourite skater for years and the blonde knew that Yuuri’s skating was always audience worthy, even if he flubbed every one of his jumps. Seeing the dejected look on his dam’s face hurt Yuri more than his own jealousy. 

Suddenly the timer on the oven went off and Yuri was pulled from his thoughts, “ah, food’s ready!” 

The two skaters sat on the couch and ate happily together, Makkachin curled up by their feet and Potya tucked close against Yuri’s side. The blonde did his best to watch the movie without worrying too much about his dam, who even after his shower, Yuri could still smell the sour scent of distress. Eventually Yuuri began to settle, feeling a little bit better once he had eaten and was in the company of his pup and their pets, plus being back home surrounded by the scent of their little pack helped put the omega at ease. He glanced at his phone every so often to check for a text from Viktor, trying not to do it too much so as not to worry his son. They had been home for nearly an hour and Yuuri still hadn’t heard back from his mate and rationally he knew the alpha was busy, but still he could feel the grip of anxiety wrapping around him. 

“Mama?” Yuri asked softly, turning towards his dam when he noticed a sharp change in the older skaters scent. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologized quickly. “I guess it’s just one of those days,” he shrugged. 

Yuri furrowed his brow but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to upset his dam more and as much as he wanted to point out the fact that Viktor could sometimes be oblivious, Yuri knew that badmouthing his sire probably wouldn’t help the situation. Instead he gathered their plates and pushed them onto the coffee table before snuggling up by Yuuri’s side. The blonde rested his shoulder against Yuuri’s and nuzzled the crown of his head against the older omega’s neck, essentially scenting himself. Yuri felt his dam relax at the affectionate gesture and let out a satisfied hum. 

When Viktor finally managed to get home he was greeted by the sight of his family curled up asleep on the couch together. Yuuri was reclined slightly horizontally across the couch with Yuri half covering his chest with Makkachin and Potya cuddled close by their feet. The alpha couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It was only one night away but he had seemed to have spent the entire night wishing he had been home. Time with Yakov and Lilia was fine, they still bickered from time to time but Viktor had grown up with the two. However, dinner with Lilia’s former student rubbed him the wrong way just ever so slightly although the skater couldn’t put a reason as to why. 

Exhausted but finally glad to be home, Viktor took off his shoes and walked over towards the couch. He first scooped Yuri up and carried the teen to his room. “Thank you for taking care of your Mama tonight, Yuratchka,” Viktor whispered as he tucked his pup in. 

“Ugh,” Yuri groaned sleepily, turning over and reaching out for his tiger that he knew was tangled up in his sheets somewhere. 

“Here,” Viktor said softly, pushing the tiger into Yuri’s hands. 

“Mm, thanks,” the teen hummed. “Go to Mama,” Yuri yawned. 

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “okay, okay, I’m going. Goodnight, Yura.” 

The teen was asleep before Viktor was even out the door. Viktor approached the couch again quietly and pulled his sleeping mate into his arms. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri slurred, his face pressed against the warmth of the Russian alpha’s chest. 

“Mmm, hi moya lubov,” Viktor cooed as he carefully kicked open the door to their bedroom. 

“Missed you,” the brunette mumbled. 

“I missed you too,” Viktor breathed as he laid his husband down on their bed. 

The silver haired skater gently nosed at Yuuri’s throat, breathing in the comforting scent of matcha and jasmine. But Viktor could smell something else on Yuuri, his usually warm scent smelt a little bit sour. Was Yuuri upset? Viktor wondered as he continued to nuzzle into the omega’s soft skin. Viktor quickly changed into his own sleepwear, he felt tired and heavy after being dragged out with Yakov, Lilia and that other ballerina. Viktor slipped into bed behind Yuuri and pulled the slumbering omega flush to his chest. 

The following afternoon with Oksana hanging around the rink was hardly any different from the first, except the former prima seemed to be getting a little bit bolder with her flirting. This infuriated Yuri, even more so when he saw the way Yuuri’s eyes would flit away as he observed the choreographer chatting up his mate. Viktor wasn’t treating her any differently than he would any other person, but only an idiot wouldn’t notice the mating mark and wedding ring the alpha wore. So, Yuri came to the conclusion that Oksana was clearly up to no good. 

After having done a third run through of his short program for the season, Yuri skated off towards the boards and straight into Yuuri’s arms, which instinctively wrapped around his wiggly pup as the teen came off the ice. Yuri looked over Yuuri’s shoulder to his sire, who was happily chatting away with Oksana and Lilia as they observed Mila practicing one of her step sequences. Yuri squeezed his dam extra tight before letting go, making sure to look over at Viktor when he did so. The silver haired skater still hadn’t noticed the not so subtle death glares his own pup had been sending him for the last two hours. 

“Ready for a break?” Yuuri asked as he smoothed his son ’s hair. Yuri nodded and proceeded to unlace his skates while his dam grabbed their water bottles. 

It didn’t seem like the two would be getting much of a break though because as soon as Yuri looked up he immediately felt his jaw clench. Across the rink Oksana was standing far too close to Viktor who although looked slightly uncomfortable, didn’t say anything. The dancer then proceeded to stand on her tiptoes and say something quietly against Viktor's ear, then flicked her wrist across the lapel of the alpha’s jacket. Just as Viktor opened his mouth to protest, his pup beat him to it. 

“Hey! Hey! Will you get your hands off him? I already have to deal with my parents being gross way too often but the way you’ve been showing off around the old man is fucking gross,” Yuri accused, skalking over on socked feet to where Oksana was once again far to close to his sire for the teen’s liking. 

“What are you talking about?” Oksana asked with a tilt of her head as he stepped away from Viktor. 

“Leaving your scent on him, he has a mating mark! And I don’t care that you’re a prima ballerina or choreographer or whatever, my dam is still a better dancer than you,” the blonde spat, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. Oksana’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she gaped at the young skater. 

“Well- well, I doubt that,” she managed to stutter out, her cheeks burned red with embarrassment for being called out on her not so innocent flirting. 

“Bullshit,” the blonde sneered. 

“Yu-chan!” Yuuri whispered, already feeling embarrassed. At the first sign of commotion the Japanese omega had crossed the rink and was now hovering beside his pup. 

“It’s true! The whole reason you and the old man got together was because you danced half naked all over him!” Yuri exclaimed with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yuri Nikolai!” Yuuri chastised, his cheeks stained a very dark pink. The blonde scoffed at the use of his full name, he knew he wasn’t actually in trouble. Yuuri would have included his last name if that was the case. 

“Hmph,” Yuri pouted. He turned on his heels to leave, but not before grabbing his dam’s forearm and pulling Yuuri along with him. 

Oksana stood there stunned and looked over to Viktor for reassurance, but the silver haired alpha’s gaze was locked on his retreating family. A beat passed and then Viktor was rushing out the door after his mate and their pup. 

“Yuuri? Yuuri!” Viktor called out. He dashed down the hall only to find his family huddled just around the corner. The two were clinging tightly to each other, cheeks pressed together as they hugged. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri spoke up meekly, pulling away from the teen. 

“Are you that oblivious old man? Have you not noticed that Katsudon’s all sad and shit? He’s been spiraling in self doubt ever since that hag showed up and if anything it’s you that doesn’t deserve him. Jeez, don’t be such an idiot,” Yuri began, a fire ignited behind his eyes. Viktor stared at his pup wide eyed, unsure of what to say. 

“It’s really alright,” Yuuri interjected quietly. 

“No! It’s not cool, you’re upset,” the blonde argued. 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri insisted. 

“No, it’s not okay!” 

“Oh, Yuuri, zoloste, I didn’t even realize. I am so sorry,” Viktor apologized as he stepped forwards and took the omega’s face in his hands. 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri whispered, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck. 

“You know I would never leave you, right?” Viktor asked as he raised a hand to run through Yuuri’s shaggy hair. “You’re the most beautiful person in the whole world,” the Russian whispered, happy to feel the heat of his mate’s skin against his. 

“Mmm,” Yuuri hummed, just happy to have Viktor in his arms and away from the guest he was not so fond of. 

“I’m so sorry, my Yuuri. I never meant to make you feel ignored in any way,” Viktor apologized again as he held Yuuri close.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get so possessive and...” 

“Well I’m yours and you’re mine right, it’s okay to get a little protective,” Viktor smiled before pressing a kiss against his husband’s forehead. “Plus, no one is a better dancer than you,” he laughed. “Come on, let’s get back on the ice, as your coach I don’t want you missing any more practice time,” Viktor giggled. The alpha took Yuuri’s hand in his own and led him back to the rink with Yuri trailing just behind, a satisfied look on his face. 

Once they were by the bench where Yuuri had left his skates, Viktor motioned for him to sit down. Viktor laced Yuuri’s skates up, shooting his husband affectionate glances every few moments as a dark pink blush stained the Japanese man’s cheeks. Once Yuuri’s skates were laced, Viktor took one of Yuuri’s hands in his and kissed his husband’s knuckles gently, it was quite an intimate gesture that had Yuri rolling his eyes. 

“Now will the two of you please just go back to your normal sappiness? It’s disgusting seeing you kiss every five minutes but it’s even worse when you don’t so just- ugh, whatever!” Yuri interjected, a hand on his hip as he feigned disgust at the affectionate display. He shot Oksana a satisfied look and stuck out his tongue at her from where she was watching over by the barrier a few metres away. He didn’t care that the gesture was childish, all he cared about was the fact that his parents were happy again, and as sappy as ever.


End file.
